Stay
by Donna Vito Frutti
Summary: Years later. Most of the Founding Members have retired. Bruce meets Diana, as usual, in a setting away from the League headquarters. Can be read as a sequel to Night and Day.


Bruce was glad to see her again.

"You're looking good." He said. Having Amazon genes meant that Diana was practically ageless. He was glad, in a way. The world needed someone like her.

Unfortunately, he did, too.

"So are you."

She'd gotten a haircut. Her now shorter hair framed her face, caressing it in a way that he longed to. That he once did.

Her lips were stained red. Her eyes blue, like the ocean and the sky. And the world.

Diana was beautiful.

"So, anything new in your life? You seeing someone?"

"No. Not really, I mean. What about you? Found someone yet?"

"Not really. You know, I'm still hoping you'll move back in."

Diana rolled her eyes.

"Right. Like that's gonna happen."

"Well, a man's gotta try." He said, turning to his breakfast.

"That's what you always say," she said, and then added, teasing, "you stubborn old man."

Bruce looked up. For a moment, Diana thought he was hurt by the comment.

Then his face broke into a wide grin. And her heart leapt.

 _After all this time..._

Bruce was aging, there was no denying that. But he was still the same man she had always known.

The familiar twinkle in his sharp eyes. The way he looked at her. The curve of his mouth in his rare smile...

Almost on an impulse, Diana reached across to touch the side of his face.

"I think you've got some more lines on your face since the last time."

For a brief moment, Bruce closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. And then he caught her hand in his, and lowered it slowly down to the table, their fingers entwined.

"Worry lines. You know how grandkids are."

They held hands for a while. And then Diana withdrew hers and rummaged inside her purse. She took out her phone, tapped on it, and extended it to him.

"Speaking of new developments."

"What's this?" Bruce said, squinting slightly to get a better look.

"It's Natalia and her boyfriend."

"Really? She never said a word to me." He handed the phone back to her.

"Well, you know how she can be. I found out from Clark. He saw them together, apparently, and he and Lois invited them for dinner once.

A chip off the old block."

"More than one block, I'm sure. What about Hannah? And Tom?"

"Their love lives? Flourishing. Tom is in some sort of a band now. And he's balancing music with forensics. Oh, and Hannah is quite a bit of trouble at school, apparently."

"She's young." Bruce shrugged.

"She's a spoilt little brat, who thrives on the fact that her daddy always gets her out of trouble."

"That's true. He can."

Diana scowled at him.

"Come on, Diana. One disciplinarian is quite enough."

Diana laughed. A sound he missed everyday now.

"You've gone soft, old man. She has you wrapped around her little thumb."

"Smart kid." He said. "Takes after her mother."

"Her mother never skipped classes or sassed a teacher."

"Only because she never did go to a school."

She laughed again, and a smile lit up Bruce's still handsome face. With her, his _rare_ smile was never rare.

The decorations in the place took her back. She and Bruce had taken refuge in an oriental restaurant once.

It seemed ages ago.

"I miss you, you know," Bruce said.

"I miss you, too, Bruce."

They leaned forward until only inches separated them. Diana leaned in and Bruce planted a kiss her forehead and then another on her lips.

As if on an instinct, Diana kissed him back.

He absently stroked her hair. The diners around them were shooting glances in the direction of the odd couple. Bruce and Diana paid them no mind.

They kissed again. Light, feathery. Afraid to go further. But wanting so much to.

And then Diana disengaged from him gently.

"I've got to go."

"Stay."

"I can't," she said, knowing fully well that he wasn't referring to her exit right then. He did that every time.

"Watch Tower duty and stuff. You know how it goes."

"Stay," Bruce said again, knowing fully well she wouldn't.

He watched as she rose and came to his side.

She placed her hand over his heart. She did that every time.

"Always, Bruce."

She bent low to kiss his cheek. And then turned to leave.


End file.
